


Tribulation

by resplendentredrooster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendentredrooster/pseuds/resplendentredrooster
Summary: A girl that talks to animals is manipulated into joining the First Order by Kylo Ren. She begins to realize that Kylo needs her help just as much as she needs his.





	Tribulation

The pink morning lights casted into the many grass and mud huts of the village through windows. Convorees’ wake up songs filled the silent, serene atmosphere of the town. Clicking noises of wild fathiers’ hooves in the town square greeted a young woman’s ears, causing her to slowly rise and open her eyes. She turned and saw that her mother was fast asleep on the cot across the one-room hut. A smile appeared on the girl’s face as she stretched, stood up and walked towards the few clothes in the corner of the tiny hut. As she stripped from her nightgown, she looked outside the window towards the lush greenery of the tropical forest to the north. Fathiers languidly trotted out of their sheltered forest, ready for a day of human interactions in the tiny coastal village of Porskara.

 

This girl, named Seraphina, had always been happy waking up to these sights in the mornings. She quickly wrapped her robes, placed a very large hat upon her head, and slid on her sandals, prepared for another day of entertaining village children and animals. Silently, she made her way out of her house and towards the exotic trees and plants of the rainforest. There was a well-traveled footpath leading from the village through the forest that Seraphina headed towards, with the goal being to check the joganfruit plants to see if the fruits were ripe for picking. Seraphina reached the fruit bushes deep in the jungle, and was ecstatic to find that the fruits had finally ripened. Happily, she sat her bag on the ground beside her, ready to set to work gathering her food and materials to sell at the market.

 

One after another, Seraphina plucked the fruits and chopped the stems, repeating this process almost mechanically. It was after she had been picking these fruits for a while that she sensed a presence behind her and felt eyes boring into the back of her head. The feeling was familiar in the forest, but this particular set of eyes staring at her was so familiar that she didn’t even have to look behind her to know who it was.

 

“Flair, I know you’re behind me,” Seraphina sighed in an endearing manner. “You don’t scare me.” In response, there was a huff and the sound of a deep purr from the beast’s chest.

 

“You are certainly no fun anymore, Seraph,” Flair communicated in an exasperated manner, though he didn’t open his mouth. Seraphina turned away from her task to look at Flair, and was met by the sight of his long, slinking form. His royal purple coat of fur reflected the early morning sun as he took his time padding towards her on his eight legs. Paws the size of dinner plates muffled the noises he would have made as he walked along. A single long, jarring horn protruded out of his head, reminiscent of a unicorn. A panther-like face and intense yellow eyes stared into Seraphina’s as she rolled her own. “It’s not my fault you make the same attempt to scare me every day, you pussycat.”

 

“Hey, I’m a ferocious saber cat and there’s absolutely no possible way you could even remotely convince me otherwise,” he communicated as he groomed his paws, rubbing them on his face and yawning, which exhibited his gigantic saber-tooth canines. Seraphina chuckled and rolled her eyes, returning to the task that she had originally been doing. Flair made his way over to her and sat beside her, licking his front paw. “Are you almost done yet, slowpoke?” The big cat poked.

 

“I want you to pick all of these joganfruit and see how long it takes; oh wait, you don’t have thumbs, do you?”

 

“You know what-”

 

“Sorry!” Seraphina laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, before continuing to pick fruits. 

 

After about twenty minutes of bickering and fruit picking, Seraphina stood up, dusting off her bottom and picking up her basket. Flair stood up on all eight legs, and his head came up to Seraphina’s shoulder. Seraphina was quite short, but this was still a very impressive feat.

 

“Can I hitch a ride, Flair?” she asked, knowing the answer was going to be yes. In response, Flair lowered his body to the ground so that Seraphina could easily propel her short stature on to his back. She did so, and the two headed towards the village.

 

Upon the two’s arrival, almost everyone in the village was awake. It was a Saturday, and the children didn’t have school. Nobody payed her any attention as she rode into town on the giant feline, this was a regular occurence. She made her way on Flair’s back to her grass hut, where her mother was absent. Several children saw Seraphina on Flair and immediately tailed after them, ready to listen to her tell stories in the shade of the hut.

 

When the last of the children got into the hut, Seraphina dismounted and went to sit on the blanket-covered floor by a bucket. The children all sat down near her. Flair rolled over to the children, ready to have them pet him.

 

“Wow Flair, I thought that you were a vicious saber cat,” Seraphina giggled, pulling out some joganfruits from her bag as a few children surrounded him and began petting him. “Let me live,” he purred in response. Seraphina rolled her eyes, before looking at the expectant eyes of the children on the floor before her. She pulled out her pocket knife from her bag and began shucking the ripe fruits.

 

“What story are you gonna tell us today, Sera?” one boy asked excitedly. Seraphina smiled.

 

“That’s a good question,” she replied as she pulled a few extra joganfruits from her bag, handing them to the children. They happily accepted, splitting the fruits and sharing. “Today, I am going to tell you about the boy, the girl and the droid that defeated the sea-dragon of Porskara.”

 

The boys and girls gasped. “The sea-dragon?” one girl with black hair asked. “Of our town?” Seraphina nodded gravely. “Yes, the sea dragon of our town!”

 

“Are there still dragons here today, Sera?” a girl with dark skin and freckles asked.

 

“You’ll have to listen to the story and find out,” Seraphina replied mysteriously.

 

“Once upon a time, thousands of years ago, there was once a boy that lived in a little coastal town called Porskara,” she started. “One day, he went outside to play with his friends by the coast,so they could search for shells and catch fish in the blue-” Seraphina was interrupted by the loud whirr of a ship’s engine approaching. She proceeded, figuring it was just a trade ship stopping to refuel. “Sorry. As I was saying, he wanted to catch fish in the blue waters-” she was then interrupted by the sound of the hatch of the ship’s door opening, accompanied by the sounds of many more. By this point, Seraphina was curious. 

 

Flair stood up, noticeably agitated, his purple tail flicking. Seraphina could feel the tension building, and the atmosphere changing for the worst. The two made eye contact and made a mutual, wordless decision.

 

“Everyone stay in here,” Seraphina demanded, standing up from her position and moving to the doorframe. The children looked at her with wide eyes, but stayed completely silent. She peered from the doorway to the town center. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of stormtroopers inside black carrier ships, and her heart dropped to the floor. Why are there so many stormtroopers in our village? She thought, petrified. Although her planet, Haruun Kal, was technically under First Order jurisdiction, it was a relatively unimportant planet. There was no reason for such a great number of stormtroopers to show up on their doorstep.

 

Seraphina looked towards the children, curiosity getting the better of her. “You must not move from this hut, okay loves? Be as quiet as possible.” The children nodded in response, staying close together. With this, Seraphina climbed onto Flair’s back and Flair, who knew exactly what to do, carried her to the town center. The last few units of stormtroopers were landing, and Seraphina noticed that none of them had left their pods yet. 

 

She searched for her mother as the last pod arrived, landing in the exact center of the other ships. After a few seconds of scanning the crowd that had formed, she found her next to a lit fire pit about ten meters away, towards the front. Flair quickly headed towards her. Her mother’s worried expression changed when she saw her daughter, and she let out a relieved sigh. Seraphina dismounted from Flair and the two met in a warm embrace, but were crudely interrupted by a whirring noise. They turned to look at the final ship opening, and were met by the no less than intimidating sight of a tall figure, wearing all black. The mask on his face gave away his identity easily: this man was Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order. In the pod beside him was another tall figure, wearing a silver suit of armor that resembled stormtrooper gear; this was Captain Phasma. Commander Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma walked out onto the ramp of their pods, and the hundreds of stormtroopers in the pods alongside him exited in a uniform, well-trained fashion. 

 

“Mom, why are they here?” Seraphina asked with a terrified look on her face as she stared up at her mother.

 

“I have no clue, Sera,” her mother whispered, just as scared as she. As she finished her sentence, the mechanical, amplified voice of Kylo Ren rang out.

 

“Citizens of Haruun-Kal and Porskara,” his deep voice projected, as the crowd fearfully flinched. “We have received reports of citizens knowingly harboring Resistance personnel in this very town. As a satellite planet of the Starkiller base, this is unacceptable behavior. We are prepared to take all measures necessary to protect the First Order.” As if on cue, stormtroopers began surrounding the crowd. “I am going to be very generous today. You have a chance to come forwards if you are a Resistance member, or you are harboring Resistance members. If nobody comes forward, I will slaughter everyone in this village.” 

 

A group of stormtroopers proceeded to barrel through the crowd, not firing their blasters. Seraphina figured this was an intimidation tactic, and it was working. As a result of this, a woman fell to the ground, getting trampled ruthlessly and uncaringly by the large group of stormtroopers. Seraphina’s selfless mother instinctively rushed forwards to pull the woman from the group, but her plans were stopped in their tracks as a stormtrooper pointed his blaster at her. Seraphina felt her eyes widen. 

 

“NO!” Seraphina screamed, petrified as she leapt in front of her mother and propelled her hand in front of her. She felt pure fear and unbridled energy coursing through every fiber of her being as her hand flew past the fire pit beside her. Power filled the atmosphere as she unwittingly thrusted a gigantic wall of incredibly hot flames towards the stormtrooper. The stormtrooper immediately combusted, thrashing frantically. She could hear screams coming from the stormtrooper’s helmet as she could only imagine what was happening inside the suit. Flames causing third degree burn. Plastic melting to the skin. Blisters bubbling up. The soldier’s body entering a state of shock. Somehow, the flames were only directed towards the single stormtrooper and caused nobody else any injury. 

 

Seraphina couldn’t hear anything as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She stared down at her other hand, eyes wide. She couldn’t believe what she had just done. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought her gaze up from her hand to stare at the flaming stormtrooper. He writhed on the ground, and she noticed that his suit had become a sickening brownish-black color in some places. He looked like a charred marshmallow. She began to sob, the tears that were pooled up in her eyes falling as she shook. Stormtroopers had their blasters pointed at her, unsure of what to do. When she looked up, she made eye contact with her mother, who looked terrified.

 

“What was that, Seraph?” Flair communicated, floored by what he had just witnessed.

 

“I… I-I don’t know,” she mumbled lowly. She looked towards the pod, and saw Kylo Ren facing her. He had witnessed everything. Seraphina made presumable eye contact with him, though she couldn’t be sure due to the mask obscuring his face.

 

“I see you,” his voice echoed throughout his head, almost tauntingly. “You are no threat. Not yet, anyways.” She knew that he had a grin on his face, which was incredibly unsettling.

 

“Come here, girl,” his voice spoke in an authoritative manner. Seraphina looked at the now deceased, charred stormtrooper in front of her. She cautiously walked forward, head bowed. Once again she could feel hundreds, if not thousands of eyes boring into her head as she walked towards Kylo Ren. He’s gonna kill me, this is it, she thought. Her mind did not yet comprehend the brevity of the situation at hand; yet she could somehow sense Flair trailing behind her through the chaos in her head. Her chest felt as though someone was standing on it as she continued on her way up to the commander.

 

When she was a few meters away from him, she stopped and looked up. The black slits in his mask somehow managed to drill holes in her eyes, and she was unable to take her eyes away. 

 

“You’re not very powerful, Seraphina,” Kylo started, leaving her confused. “But you could be.”

 

“What - why did- how?” Seraphina stuttered, wide eyed and terrified.

 

“You have so much potential, but you don’t know how to use it,” Kylo continued. “You have the ability to be great, but you are incapable of using the Force if you do not have an instructor. I can be your instructor.”

 

“I-I’m not su-sure what to do,” Seraphina sputtered, not able to form full sentences easily. 

 

“Join me Seraphina. Join the First Order, and you will be destined for greatness. You can lead the galaxy to its rightful state, you can make sure that the galaxy is in its intended order. If you join me, you will be honored all around. Your family, your village, your planet, will all be celebrated and respected. If you join me, I shall spare your village from destruction and weed out the rebel scum that taint your planet,” Kylo spoke with an incredible degree of charming vigor and liveliness. As the tall man spoke, Seraphina felt herself becoming more and more convinced by his words. She felt what could only be described as a sense of trust.“Allow me to be your teacher. You are so valuable. You need this.” She stayed silent for a few moments, a feeling of lulling comfort falsely beckoning her to side with Commander Ren before answering.

 

“I will join you.” She felt compelled to do so for her village.


End file.
